


Shaken

by agoldstarforyou



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldstarforyou/pseuds/agoldstarforyou
Summary: Drabble set during Guilty Pleasure from Jean-Claude's POV.Patience was a virtue Jean-Claude possessed in spades
Relationships: Anita Blake/Jean-Claude
Kudos: 1





	Shaken

Patience was a virtue Jean-Claude possessed in spades. Centuries spent cultivating a peaceful calm within himself when denied that what which he wanted most. Which was why he was so entirely disarmed by the urgent frenzied need to seek Anita out crawled up his neck gripping his conscious thought. 

Go to her, screamed through his nerves shaking his still composure. He barely knew the small yet fierce woman, yet he was enthralled by her very existence.   
Soon. Soon he would have to do something about this need. He would not be able to deny himself her for very much longer.


End file.
